torontofandomcom-20200213-history
May 2006 Events
May 2006 *Sat May 6, 7-11pm: Astronomy Night UofT. FREE *Sat May 6, 11am-8pm: 8th Annual Toronto Global Marijuana March Parade and festival. North Queens Park. FREE *Sat May 6, 11am-4pm: Springfest 2006 Downsview Park. FREE *Sun May 7, 2pm: Conservation of Northern Boreal Forest Wildlife Speaker: Dr. Justina Ray, Wildlife Conservation Society (Director) and Faculty of Forestry, University of Toronto . Emmanuel College, 75 Queen's Park Crescent E. FREE *Sat May 20, 4pm: Humans as Endangered Species: Will machines make us obsolete? Rivoli, 334 Queen Street W. FREE *Sat May 20,10:30 am. Bird Walk Join Toronto Field Naturalists for a walk on the Leslie Street Spit. . SW corner Leslie and Queen. 416-593-2656. Free *Sun May 21 2 pm.: Fort York Walking Tour Historic Fort York, Garrison off Fleet. 416-392-6907, www.torontothegood.org.Free. *Sun May 21 6 pm.Jarvis Street ROM walk. Meet at Bloor and Church. 416-586-8097, www.rom. on.ca. Free. *Sun May 21 7:30 pm. Room 101 Games Play board games hosted by Misha Glouberman. Drake Hotel, 1150 Queen W. 416-531-5042. Free. *Sun May 21 6:45 pm. Streams And Watersheds Of Downsview Urban ecology walk. Wilson subway. 416-593-2656. Free. *Sun May 21 9:30 pm. Victoria Day Fireworks displays. Today and tomorrow Ontario Place, 955 Lakeshore W. 416-314-9900. Free w/ admission. *Mon May 22 2 pm.Garrison Common: Nature And Prehistory Urban ecology walk. SW corner Bathurst and Queen. 416-593-2656. Free. *Mon May 22 11:30 am. Victoria Day Anti-Monarchy March Canada's republican movement protests the mandatory oath of allegiance to the Queen. Queen's Park lawn. 416-705-5660. Free. *Mon May 22 10 am-5 pm.Victoria Day At Fort York Tours, kids' drill, baking, fife and drum music and more. . Historic Fort York, Garrison off Fleet. 416-392-6907, www.torontothegood.org. Free w/ admission *May 22 Ashbridges Bay Fireworks Location: Coxwell and Lakeshore. 9:45 pm (416) 338-0338 * May 24, 12:30pm - 1:30pm: Blue Martini Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Fri May 26 5:00 pm Taiwanese Heritage Day Celebration (Community Events) A performance of Taiwanese Temple Lion Dance Theater Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Sat&Sun May 27-28: Doors Open Toronto FREE *Sat&Sun May 27-28: Tarragon Spring Arts Fair 30 Bridgman Avenue FREE *Sat May 27/06: Markland Wood, Community Garage Sale. Once again, the Markland Homes Association is pleased to sponsor this huge annual event. Please, ware confortable shoes and bring your wagon. This is a Garage Sale Super Event, as over 400 or our 1250 homes participate. Please visit our website for details. *Mon May 29 11:00 am Wheels On The Square (Community Events) Celebrating Toronto Public Service Week Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *May 29-Jun 11 Bike Week Events for cyclists of every stripe, from family-friendly group rides to fast-paced racing. Various locations, 416-338-0338 http://www.toronto.ca/cycling *May 30 The Science and Politics of Global Warming A free public lecture and exhibit hosted by the Canadian Meteorological and Oceanographic Society. Toronto City Hall Rotunda and Council Chamber, 100 Queen St W at 7:00 p.m. (416) 739-4785 or http://www.cmos2006.ca/Public_Lecture_e.html *Wed May 31 12:30 pm Gospel Challenge (Summer Serenades) The gospel sensation presented with the kind cooperation of Vision TV Yonge-Dundas Square FREE